Summoning Circle
Summoning Spell List. Running Summoning Mastery, Summoner, Enchanter and Channeler, so adjust those mana values up/down accordingly. For brevity's sake, I'll leave the details of each summon out - use the Battle Arena to check out their stats/abilities/spells if you're interested. Note that upkeep applies on a per-summon basis - summoning twelve skeletons will cost you twelve mana a turn, etc. Strategic Spells: T1: Healer Familiar. S/Life, 17 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains the ability to cast Heal. Hell Hounds. S/Fire, 35 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons a Hellhound. Raise Skeletons. S/Death, 21 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons a Skeleton. Sprites. S/Wind, 42 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons a Sprite. T2: Floating Island. S/Water, 24 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons a floating island - a tile that acts like a boat. Gargoyles. S/Fire, 42 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons a Gargoyle. Harpies. S/Wind, 49 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons a Harpy. Owlbears. S/Earth, 52 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Summons an Owlbear. Wall of Force. S/Life, 29 mana, 1 mana upkeep. All wall sections in target friendly city gain +20 HP. T3: Nagas. S/Water, 84 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Summons a Naga. Raise Mummies. S/Death, 105 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons a Mummy. T4: Dawn of the Dead. S/Death, 105 mana. Summons 2d6 zombies to target tile. Note that they will not be friendly - this is a roaming neutral zombie pack. Fire Giant. S/Fire, 140 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Giant. Griffins. S/Wind, 175 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Summons a Griffin. Hill Giant. S/Earth, 140 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Hill Giant. T5: Angel. S/Life, 262 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Summons an Angel. Nightmares. S/Fire, 280 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Summons a Nightmare. Raise Banshees. S/Death, 315 mana, 9 mana upkeep. Summons a Banshee. Wyvern. S/Wind, 280 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Summons a Wyvern. T6: Djinn. S/Wind, 420 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Summons a Djinn. Efreet. S/Fire, 441 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons an Efreet. Marid. S/Water, 420 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons a Marid. Raise Wights. S/Death, 420 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Summons a Wight. Resurrection. S/Life, 360 mana. Revives a dead hero. T7: Archangel. S/Life, 525 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons an Archangel. Basilisk. S/Earth, 490 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Summons a Basilisk. Chaos Spawn. S/Fire, 560 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons a Chaos Spawn. Raise Wraiths. S/Death, 560 mana, 14 mana upkeep. Summons a Wraith. Sea Serpent. S/Water, 490 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons a Sea Serpent. Storm Giant. S/Wind, 525 mana, 12 mana upkeep. Summons a Storm Giant. T8: Chimeras. S/Wind, 630 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Summons a Chimera. Fire Drake. S/Fire, 756 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Summons a Fire Drake. Hydra. S/Earth, 665 mana, 18 mana upkeep. Summons a Hydra. Raise Dracolich. S/Death, 630 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Summons a Dracolich. Expurgation. S/Life, 560 mana. Sends target army, friendly or otherwise, to caster's summoning circle. Had a tendency to freeze game when I cast it on enemy army. Great Unsummoning. S/Water, 800 mana. Attempts to banish all enemy summons on target plane. T9: Portal. Pure Summoning, 777 mana, 35 mana upkeep. Every turn, a random creature is summoned in summoning circle. You still have to pay upkeep costs for creatures summoned in this manner. In-battle spell list. Note that in-battle summons have an associated upkeep cost, but this does not come in play in battle, thus I shall not list them. They only apply if you somehow obtain an in-battle summon as a permanent summon (like an Earth Elemental army via Silent Sentinels)- T1: Phantom Warriors. S/Water, 9 mana. Summons a Phantom Warrior. Slime. S/Earth, 7 mana. Summons a Slime. T2: Raise Zombies. S/Death, 11 mana. Summons a Zombie. T3: Acid Elemental. S/Earth, 14 mana. Summons an Acid Elemental. Air Elemental. S/Wind, 17 mana. Summons an Air Elemental. Fire Elemental. S/Fire, 15 mana. Summons a Fire Elemental. Sever the Bond. S/Life, 14 mana. Attempts to instakill target enemy summoned unit. T4: Water Elemental. S/Water, 24 mana. Summons a Water Elemental. T5: Phantom Beast. S/Water, 24 mana. Summons a Phantom Beast. Shambling Mound. S/Earth, 28 mana. Summons a Shambling Mound. T6: Earth Elemental. S/Earth, 35 mana. Summons an Earth Elemental. No T7, T8 or T9 in-battle summoning spells. Source: http://pastebin.com/YDUxCpTC